This invention is directed toward a portable safety device container and more particularly to a portable container for a fire extinguisher and eye wash container.
Typically, when performing industrial work and maintenance, safety devices such as fire extinguishers, eye wash containers, and the like are carried by workers. Particularly, when working with wind energy, oil rigs, and off-road systems, the safety device can be dropped or damages such that the trigger mechanism is crushed and either discharges or becomes inoperable. To guard against this, a container is needed that not only protects the safety device, but also immobilizes the trigger mechanism.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a portable safety device container that protects the safety device from damage.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable safety device container that prevents discharge upon impact.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable safety device container that provides easy access.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.